As Cold As A Raging Fire
by little-emily97
Summary: Styx has always been odd. Shunned by her family, she exiled herself in Jump City to live a normal life. Except, she's anything but normal, especially when she befriends the Teen Titans. Is she safe from her heritage? Will her family leave her alone? And, will they approve of her newly discovered feelings for a certain hero?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans FanFic

Chapter 1

My ice blue eyes glazed over as I watched the familiar Teen Titans rush to the rescue on the boulevard I had taken refuge in after running from my job craving a hot chocolate. There was a stereotypical burglary occurring at the jewelry store in the street and in no time, the famous group had arrived to stop the criminals. I watched in awe as they battled, Beast Boy charging as an elephant, Cyborg threatening with his plasma cannon with Starfire by his side illuminating star bolts from her hands and hovering a foot above the ground while Raven had trapped two of the perpetrators in a black orb. Then there was Robin (he really knows how to work latex tights) and he was chasing the head of the gang up the road in my direction.

I wasn't even paying attention to the crook until he was a mere few feet in front of me. I tended to drift off in thought and it usually landed me in trouble. Today seems to be one of those days when the guy grabbed my throat and held me to his chest with a 9mm gun pointed to my temple. In stressful times, I always begin to ramble on pointlessly and this was no excuse. "Of course with my luck I would be held hostage by a criminal being chased by the Boy Wonder. Karma has come straight back and smacked me in the face, but I just really wanted a hot chocolate! Gosh, why do I always attract mischief? Am I like a magnet? This is just too far though. Oh no, I think I'm fired. Shoot. What am I going to do about rent?!"

I heard the criminal grind his teeth before he shook me, commanding me to shut up. I looked to Robin in front of me who was obviously trying to figure out a plan to help my sorry ass. I rolled my eyes and decided to get myself out of the time-wasting situation. I ducked, pulling the perps hand on my throat down so he lost balance and disconnected his grip with my esophagus and I spun a kick to his back where the heel of my converse dug into his spine, knocking him to the concrete. Completing the blow with least maturity as I could muster, I sat on him and continued to sip on my neglected hot chocolate.

I crinkled my nose when I tasted the now old drink. "Ew, it's cold. You owe me a new one, Robin."

I looked up to the amused Titan and noticed that he hadn't a clue on how to proceed. I giggled at him until his teammates emerged behind him, staring unbelievably at the guy pathetically squirming underneath my frail weight. Beast Boy had reverted back to his human form and was skeptically walking around me. I think he's analyzing me, but I'm not sure yet.

The man under me took that as a moment to shove me with all his might and I toppled backwards, landing on Beast Boy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I clambered off him and helped him to his feet while the other Titans re-captured the felon. Once Beast Boy was back up and stable, I held out my hand to introduce myself. "My name is Styx, and I know you're Beast Boy. I'm 18 and I work as a secretary in some office and I hate my job."

He took my hand and smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Styx. Does your name mean something special or is it a nickname?"

I blushed, hating my silly name that my birth mother gave me. "Honestly, it is my actual name and it means _Sea Monster_. I might add that my birth mother gave me that name, and I was a neglected but spoilt child. She and father hated me."

"Alright then." My blush deepened which always looked strange against my ghostly white skin. No matter how much time I spent on a beach tanning, I never changed color. My pale skin always looked slightly tinged however, against my snow white hair. It reached the small of my back and was dead straight, cut into choppy layers all the way down.

I was incredibly slender when healthy, but I have been going through some family issues and I have become bulimic and I am underweight, my ribs showing under my skin. I have high cheekbones and a heart shaped face which framed my intense blue eyes which burst out against my complexion.

I was just under an average height which showed as I stood next to Beast Boy who, from what I read in the papers, had gone through a rapid growth spurt along with Robin. The Titans had the criminal in hand cuffs and approached me with satisfied smiles on their faces. Starfire flew up to me and twirled me into a bone-crushing hug. "You were wonderful! Friends, I think I may have found a new friend! Oh my, what's your name?!"

I looked up to the excited alien and couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. "My name is Styx and-" I was cut off by my rumbling tummy. "And I'm hungry!"

She laughed at me and took my hand, all the while still hovering above the ground. My hand was up in the air and I noticed how warm she was. She gestured to the rest of the Teen Titans one by one. "This is Raven, and Cyborg and our fearless leader, Robin!"

They all said hello, but I couldn't take my eyes on Robin. I had never seen him this close before and secretly, he was so gorgeous that it took my breath away. He had this raven black hair that I wanted to reach out and touch, and a broad firm chest. I got tingles just thinking about it. And he was staring right at me. "So, Styx. I owe you a hot chocolate?"

I swear I almost squeaked when he asked me that. My tummy growled once more and this time, the whole team heard and snickered at me. Then Robin spoke again. "I guess a whole lunch then."

Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered, Starfire swung me around again, and Raven just stared. I felt the blood leave my face because I realized that she knows something. Starfire asked me what I felt like for lunch and that was the easiest decision ever. "Cheese fries. Always cheese fries."

So we ended up finding a little joint that Cyborg claims does the best cheese fries in Jump City. The waitress couldn't believe that the Teen Titans were in this establishment, but said hello to Cyborg as if he were an old friend.

At the table this is how we were seated. Across from me was Raven between Cyborg and Beast Boy unwillingly and to my right were Robin and Starfire to my left who was bouncing up and down asking me questions. "So Styx, are you in school? How old are you?"

I was grateful for how much she wanted to know about me, it had been years. "Well, I quit school at 16 and I'm 18 now. I have a boring desk job and I actually have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing while working there."

She nodded and continued to ask more. "What's your favorite movie and your favorite song?"

"Well, lately my favorite movie is Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and my favorite song is If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens. I love metal music but it's always fun to dance to electronic."

"I have not heard that song, but I will have to find it one day! Where did you learn how to fight?"

Everyone's attention turned to me when Starfire asked that and I felt cornered. I said the best thing that came to mind which was mostly true. "Why wouldn't I? Situations where you need self-defense are a lot more common than you think, just like today for example. And plus, it's cool to scare people with."

With a glimpse to my right, I noticed Robin gazing at me and I couldn't help the blush spread across my cheeks. I looked to him. "Do you always take civilians out to lunch or am I in need of therapy?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, we don't. But there's just something _different _about you that I can't put my finger on. You're special."

That did it. Shivers ran up my spine and elephants trampled through my stomach. The cheese fries arrived then so I didn't get an opportunity to reply to Robin. As if I could speak at all.

Raven was picking at her small bowl of chips as the boys inhaled all theirs. Starfire was happily humming while she chewed lovingly. I just tried to not swallow the bowl as I went. I ate with a fork and only one or two chips at a time, trying to not embarrass myself.

After the meal and some chocolate milkshakes later, they invited me back to Titan Tower. I almost fainted with disbelief. I accepted once I found my voice and before I asked how we were to travel, Starfire had her arms under me and lifted me effortlessly into the air.

Normal people would be terrified to fly, but I loved the feeling. I giggled and smiled as my hair billowed out behind me. Within a short space of time, we arrived at the Tower and my smile reached my ears.

I had always wanted to see the inside of Titan Tower, just as every other citizen of Jump City, and I was actually granted the honor. By _all _of the Titans! Running out of work was the best decision I ever made.

When I first walked in, the enormous TV was the first thing to ever grab my attention. I could feel my mouth hit the floor and drool drip down my cheeks. Well, theoretically. The Titans noticed my awe and Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths stretched into a Cheshire cat grin, touching their ears.

"You like TV?" Cyborg was peering at me hopefully.

I looked to him in shock. "Are you kidding?! Screw TV! Video games all the way!"

Both of our grins could not possibly get any wider but our fan-girl moment was interrupted by my phone which I easily ignored. They showed me the rest of the Tower, well; Starfire did while the other's followed trying to getting a word in and failing.

Once the tour was over Beast Boy turned to me. "What would you like to do first?"

I was about to respond except all of their communicators start buzzing, signaling trouble in the city. I was curious as to what that situation was, but they asked me politely to remain at Titan Tower and entertain myself.

It has been an hour since the Titan's left and I had found myself in the training room knocking around a punching bag. My favored clothes were always working out tights and singlets with a hoodie if I'm in public. So I took my hoodie and shoes off, finding boxing tape in the corner and tying up my hands so I don't hurt myself.

For a dark reason, I always have pent up rage. And that is always released during exercise. I took it out on the punching bag this afternoon. After another half an hour of violence, I thought someone was standing at the door, but I didn't even bother to look because my phone went off again so I decided to look.

When I opened the text, tears balled in my eyes and I wanted to crumple to the ground. I was full of rage.

"_**Styx, we have been informed of your unemployment and without rent we must evict you. Move all of your belongings out by tomorrow and don't return."**_

My landlord finally had the excuse to get rid of me. I dropped my phone in pure hatred, a burning sensation brewing under my skin and I turned, slamming the punching bag with a mighty crack. The blow broke the chain, sending the broken bag flying and destroying a portion of the wall behind it.

I heard a gasp from the door and looked to see Robin watching me with a shocked expression on his face. I tried to tell him that I could explain the punching bag, but all I could do was cry. I've always hated being so emotional and this time was no different seeing as how Robin had ran over to me and scooped me up into his strong arms.

Only briefly had I noticed the warmth of his embrace, how I felt safe and how my small body curved perfectly into his. How soothing he was as he rested his chin on my scalp and shushed me, concern riddled in his voice. I looked up to him and for the first time ever, I noticed the color of his eyes hidden behind that mask. They were a blue that could take on the brightness of the sky, but warm as if it were a sunny day.

I had made new friends today, and I'll be damned if I ever lost them. Especially Robin who has already earned a special place in me and Starfire, the alien girl who adopted me as her best friend. I looked up to Robin and wiped the tears on my face and finally spoke. "I don't have a home or a job. I've lost it all."

He thought about what I said for a few moments before picking me up bridal style and making his way towards the lounge room. As soon as we entered, concern consumed the Titans faces and Starfire flew warp speed towards me, panic stricken. "Best friend Styx?! What is wrong?"

I clambered out of Robin's arms and leapt into her golden ones hugging her tightly. "I've been kicked out of my house and fired from my job. I have no money or home."

Star's face was ashen as she was deep in thought. Her expression immediately changed into a face-splitting grin after a moment of thought. "You may live here with us!"

I looked around to judge the opinion from the other Titan's, but they were all nodding in agreement. I looked up to the girl with Emerald eyes and she was still beaming at me. "I would love to, if you would like me around."

Starfire squealed and included the rest of the Titans in our hug. I spoke with a strained voice, pressed between Beast Boy and Raven. "I need to get my things before tomorrow morning."

Starfire dropped us all and we gathered ourselves up off the floor. "Then we must venture to your previous home immediately!"

Her enthusiasm was affecting me already. I haven't even known these kids personally for even a day and already, I can't picture my life without them.

The only things I got to pack for myself was my laptop and underwear. The Titans were zooming and racing all over my small apartment and I stared mystified at their speed and strength. All I could do was stand at my front door, holding it open as they zipped back and forth with handfuls of belongings. A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance.

I looked to see my old landlord, Mr. Allister staring at me with hands on his hips. "What on earth is going on here, Miss Lance?! These freaks are making so much noise! I thought I told you to get out."

I sighed, wanting to backhand the fat man. "Excuse me, but these '_freaks_' are the Teen Titans and they are helping me to move."

"Oh yeah?! And where are you going to go? Who on earth would want you around?" He sneered at me.

"They do! These amazing people asked me to move in with them!"

Behind me, Robin appeared, annoyance dabbing his firm features. "Is this man bothering you, Styx?"

"He's just my old landlord, no biggie." I smirked at Mr. Allister.

"Serves you right, you stupid girl. A freak living among freaks." My eyes widened and I went to launch at him, but Robin held me back tightly, his chest pressed against my back relaxing me.

"Come on, you don't have to see him ever again. We're finished."

My muscles relaxed at Robin's words and I turned away from the filthy man, walking out of that building.

This time, instead of Starfire carrying me, I got to stand on a black surface that Raven had conjured up. I looked at the city zooming past under me and I shivered, not just because of the wind hitting my back.

We arrived back at the tower, and I couldn't wait to find out which room was mine and to unpack. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire had left a little earlier so they could put all of my furniture in my room for me.

My room itself was huge. It was only a box of a place but it was big. Starfire was with me so she could help me move my furniture where I would like. She put my bookshelf against a wall and before I moved on to anything else, I unpacked my stereo and put it on the shelf, plugging in my iPhone.

Summer Paradise by Simple Plan rang through the room and I sang along while I unloaded my clothes into the wardrobe. I let Star choose where my furniture went because she just seemed so eager to help.

Once we had finished, there was only one box left and protruding from the top were almost 20 different rolls of posters and were a few packs of photos to hang on the walls. There were a huge variety of posters including Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Sleeping With Sirens, All Time Low, InuYasha, Ouran High School Host Club and heaps more.

All the pictures were of me and old friends from high school doing silly things and pulling ridiculous faces.

Also in the box were my Xbox and vast collection of video games. I took pride in my gaming and it certainly showed. Starfire was a very creative girl, so I let her hang up all of my posters and photos while I set up my Xbox and games under my television. Once we had finished, we stood back to admire our work until our stomach's growled.

"To the kitchen, best friend Styx?" Starfire grinned at me.

"Why of course, Starfire!"

I don't think that I will ever be allowed to walk again because as soon as I began to move to the door, Star grabbed my hand and flew top speed to the kitchen where all the Titans were fighting over what to have for dinner.

"Man, no one wants any Tofu!" Cyborg was rummaging in the fridge while Beast Boy prattled on about being a vegetarian.

I spoke up when a thought occurred. "Why don't we have pie? I know how to make it and I'll make two. One steak pie for anyone who isn't Beast Boy and one raspberry pie for Beast Boy and whoever likes raspberries, it will benefit everyone."

The Teen Titans looked at me like I was a god. Beast Boy picked me up in an unexpected embrace. "That's a brilliant idea! Why haven't we thought of that before?!"

Cyborg emerged from the fridge and was leaning on the bench. "Because no one in this Tower knows how to cook."

Beast Boy had set me down but still had his arms wrapped around me. "Then you're lucky that I'm here. I'm a great cook."

I pulled Beast Boy away from my body and headed to the cupboard where I found nothing but unhealthy snacks and beverages with a pile of tofu in the corner. "Uh, I need to go to the grocery store."

Starfire spoke up in no time at all. "I will come! I always like to venture out!"

Everyone's face in the room turned green. Obviously Starfire wasn't good in the kitchen at all. After a quick heated discussion, they decided that Raven should join me. I thought it was a great idea seeing as how we haven't really spoken yet.

I was sitting on a surface again as Raven flew through the sky aiming for the nearest shop. We got there and all around, I could hear shocked intakes of breath as the people around noticed I was with Raven.

She ignored them dutifully and got a shopping trolley. "Are you coming or just going to stand there awkwardly?"

I followed her and it was quite an interesting shopping experience to say the least. "I know you don't like to talk much, but I would like it if you spoke to me."

Raven froze and looked at me. "Alright. How long have you lived in Jump City?"

I smiled, feeling like I've just become victorious. "Only a year, I didn't like where I came from."

"What was it like?" She seemed actually interested. Maybe she understood, but I would feel rude if I asked.

"Cold. It felt like it was always winter. The city and people and basically everything were a mix of white and grey. Except me; I always stuck out because I had such blue eyes and I was just different. I was always treated like an outsider. Including my parents. I had only one friend, but he couldn't act like we were close otherwise he would have been shunned too. I was a very important person, but I never wanted to be. So I left."

Raven had stopped putting items into the trolley to look at me. "At least you left. A lot of people can't get away from their past and it haunts them forever, but you seem to have done that and have been happy ever since."

I softly smiled at the girl in the blue hood who did really understand me and we finished the shopping with some small talk about which brand of packages to buy.

Everyone had loved their meal. I swear that they could have all been kittens that got a bowl of milk to themselves. The boys ended their dinner with a burping competition and that just got too weird for me. I excused myself and headed to my room because I had some unpleasant business to take care of.

I was lucky to have a private bathroom as I threw up all of today's meals into my toilet bowel. I don't know why I did it, but it just happened one day and I thought it was something good for myself. I took my singlet off and stared at the mirror where my ribs were easily visible and my collarbones and elbows stuck out unnaturally. I jumped when a voice came from the doorway.

"Hey Styx, we have ice cream if you- oh my god."

I looked to see Robin stare at me in disbelief, eyes trailing over my frail body. "It's nothing, I swear."

He sniffed the air. "It smells like throw up in here. Styx, are you bulimic?"

I looked to the ground and nodded sadly. I felt him move towards me and he wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort me. "Why are you doing it?"

I began to cry. "I don't know. It just happened one day and I kept doing it."

He held me tighter and this time, I sunk into the warmness of his embrace. "How could you knock out a punching bag like that and still be thinner than a twig?"

I giggled and buried my face in his neck, smelling his unique scent of vanilla and, well, _Robin. _

Again, I reminisced how incredible it was to have made friends with the Teen Titans and I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I refused to get out of bed. I hadn't slept in in months and I didn't want to get up. Not even for the Teen Titans. Unfortunately, Starfire had other ideas and barged into my room and singing incredibly loud. I looked at her evilly. "Do you really have to do that at this time of morning?"

She grinned at me and hauled my comfy blanket off. "Yes I do! It's your first official day here and you are going to experience it thoroughly!"

I groaned and she pouted before throwing my body over her shoulder and flying out at the room. We came to the living room and the Titans looked at us due to my wailing. "Starfire! I'm in my underwear and a singlet! You could have waited until I got changed or showered! I still have crusts in my eyes and knots all through my hair!"

I could hear everyone snickering at me along with Beast Boy and Cyborg's banter while playing a car racing game. "Friends! We must celebrate Styx living with us today!"

I slumped in my position and groaned at the alien girl. Although I leapt from her arms when Beast Boy asked, "Styx, why are you so thin?"

I remembered the attire I was in and ran directly back to my room to hide my body from my friends. I didn't want them concerned about my weight.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet lid. I shut my eyes and thought about calm, flowing rivers. That always settled my nerves. I almost felt giddy as the familiar tingling arrived in my fingers and palms, also on my eyes as the tap turned on by itself and water floated to wear I was sitting. I opened my eyes and toyed with the clear trail, making it twist and turn, forming shapes and other things. A gasp came from my bathroom door and I lost concentration, the water falling to the floor as if life was taken from it. I looked up to see, surprise, surprise, Robin staring at me with a shocked expression. "Robin! I… uh… Surprise?"

He walked back to my bed and sat down, waiting for an explanation. I took a deep breath then finally spoke. "I was born in a place called Demogorgon, which means _so terrible as to not be known to mortals _in the Satanic Bible. It is another dimension and that's all you need to know about there. I was a normal child at first, being able to command the elements of water and ice, but as I grew older, I found myself being able to wield all of the elements and have incredible strength. _Ice, Water, Earth, Spirit, Fire and Air_, they are all itching under my fingertips and you are the only person who knows, Robin."

"Why didn't you tell us straight away, Styx?" He looked shocked, but fascinated.

"Because it terrifies me. Being able to do these things is scary and I don't like it."

Tears welded in my eyes and before they trickled down my face, I made them float from my eyes and dance in front of my vision. Robin watched, brows furrowed and I watched him curiously as his eyes followed the water.

He gasped when I burst them into flames. "Styx, that's an incredible gift. Join us in combat practice this afternoon and show us what you can do. I promise not to tell anyone until then because it's your decision if you want people to know."

I nodded and he got up to hug me. _Jesus Christ, these past two days have been bonkers. _

I wrapped my arms around him and held his body tight to mine to make sure all of this wouldn't disappear.

He smiled and left my room so I was alone with my thoughts. I took a few deep breaths and smiled to myself. I was determined to have a fantastic day.

I walked over to my massive subwoofers and cranked up a Party Bass by Bombs Away remix. The walls and floor began to vibrate and I could feel myself loving the feeling of the music. The Tower wasn't very sound proof, but they still wouldn't hear my music from my room. I focused my energy on the music and with _Air _I carried the sound throughout the whole Tower, hoping to get the attention of all the Titans.

It didn't take very long at all until Starfire found me dancing around my room. "Your music is very loud, my friend. Are you unable to hear?"

I beamed at her. "No Starfire, I can hear perfectly. I just prefer my music very loud and booming."

She floated into my room and I grabbed her hands, twirling her around in a playful dance. She giggled, beginning to enjoy herself. We danced for who knows how long and eventually, we were parched and in need of a refreshing beverage. I convinced Star to run instead of fly and we had a race to the kitchen. She won, seeing as how she has long legs than I.

I pounced onto the fridge as my mouth watered at just the thought of a bottle of water. I snatched up the first I saw and turned back to Star who was chugging down mustard. My stomach heaved at the site and I ran to the sink where I threw up bile and traces of blood.

Starfire hovered in concern, holding my hair back and cooing me. "It's alright Star, I haven't been feeling well anyway. It isn't your fault."

Her shoulders slumped in relief and I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, knowing that everything was not alright. A sound rang through the tower and I couldn't help but listen dumbfounded. "What on Earth is going on?!"

Starfire beamed at me then hooked her arms under mine. We were outside the Tower when she finally told me. "Combat practice!"

I froze, suddenly getting nervous at what I needed to show everyone. I had been subconsciously thinking whether I should share my abilities with the Titans and had decided that it was the right thing to do, no matter how nervous I was. The rest of the Titans were already training and I was watching with awe until Robin came and sat next to me. "Are you going to show everyone?"

I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. He collected all the Titans attention then announced, "Styx is going to have a turn!"

They all looked dumbfounded, but I ignored their expressions as I became in a trance that involved the course and I. My phone was in my pocket with earphones and I plugged them in, strapping an iPhone holder to my forearm and taking off my navy hoodie. I was facing the beginning of the obstacle course in my three quarter tights, sneakers and blue singlet with Skrillex blaring in my ears and my hair billowing around me.

The starting lights signaled green and I summed up the power of air, giving myself the power of flight. I could feel blue light radiating around my hands and my eyes were blazing blue and then I was off. I flew through the lasers that were shooting at me, using fire and ice to freeze or burn them and continued to where a bunch of podiums were swinging various mallets at me from all angles. I used Earth to destroy all the obstacles and come to a bunch of combat dummies that were popping up around me.

I conjured Spirit which gives me a power basically identical to Starfire and I shot them down with my own blue bolts and then I landed back on the ground and ran to the finish line where I took out my headphones and met the disbelieving gazes of all the Titans.

I looked behind me at the destruction I had left and awkwardly fixed my hair. "Uh, I'll rebuild it, I promise."

"Since when could you do that?!" Beast Boy was the first to speak and I blushed at all the attention.

"Ever since I was born. I'm from another dimension." They were still gawking at me and I bit my lip, wanting to hide from their sight.

"Robin already knew!" I blurted and projected into the sky with all the speed I could manage, disappearing to the roof of the Tower. I was so quick, that no one thankfully saw my target. I needed time to think, and I couldn't do it with them staring at me. I sat on the edge, putting my headphones back in and reminiscing of my old home.

I haven't missed my parents or relatives, not one bit. They had always glared at me with disgusted looks and their noses pointed in the air. The kids at my school always froze my feet to the ground when least expected, causing my books to go flying in all directions. As I had developed my unexpected abilities, I would retaliate by heating their feet up until they couldn't bare it.

I was a mischief maker, until I met Kato, _pure, _he was incredibly attractive and the only person who showed my kindness. One day, someone dumped a bucket of water on my head in the middle of winter, and he chased them away and gave me his coat. Eventually, his parents warned him away from me, so we only hung out in secret, but at least I had a friend.

I thought of my old bedroom, my place of peace. I had always dreamt of coming to this dimension filled with colors and life but I never acted upon it until my parents made it very clear that they regret having a child as useless as me.

I had the spells ready, and the power of spirit to accompany it I just needed that push and they gave it to me. I hated them for it, all the pain and loneliness they put me through, it was unbearable and I wanted out. They tortured me as a child, hid me from existence until I had to get an education. They despised me and I them. They treated me like a dog and they don't have the right to treat a child like a mutt.

I got up from where I was sitting and screamed with all my might. All of my anger flowed out and a giant blaze of Spirit consumed me and flared everywhere. The screaming didn't stop, it only got worse and the blue spread and grew as my voice became stronger. After my face went read and my power began to drain, I adapted all of that Spirit into my hand and flung it into the sea in front of the tower yelling, "_Fuck you!" _

The water erupted from the impact and I calmed myself and fixed the water back to its peaceful glory. I shrank to my knees, gasping and wheezing with my teeth clenched and bore. I would not cry, it's would they would want.

Air carried a sound to my ears from the Tower underneath me, signaling an attack. I could hear the Titans leaving and with Fire burning in me, the ground beneath me shook and I shot faster than a bullet to where the trouble was occurring.

When I reached the city in mere seconds, the Hive Five were laughing in the middle of the street with swags full of money. The Titans were a decent hundred meters away which was the perfect distance for me. I needed to let out my emotions on something physical. Remembering for a split second that I wasn't a hero yet, I almost halted to find something to cover my face, but I didn't.

I was counting the milliseconds until impact onto the road and I gained speed, becoming a blur of blue and white. I pulled one of my fists back ready to pound the ground, and then in only a second more with unbelievable strength, I hit the ground with a tremendous force, absolutely rupturing the road and sending the villains flying. I looking up from my kneeling stance and swore at the unintended Earthquake I created. I stood with my back straight and my arms out, praying that I had enough power using Earth and Air to control the chaos and make sure no damage was done. The buildings stopped shaking, the pressure from Air also preventing broken windows and I conjured Fire and Water to fuse the road back together.

The Hive Five were scattered everywhere, thankfully still alive and my adrenaline was obliterated in an instant, letting my weak body collapse to the ground. I was prepared for the pain of the concrete, but without my power, Air caught me and held me mid-air until I felt familiar arms scoop me up and call out my name.

I always knew that I treated the elements with the up most respect and it seems that they love me for it. I whispered to the elements, thanking them and apologizing for the abuse, but the tingling in my body showed that they loved it.

I smiled weakly, and re-opened my eyes to see Robin gazing at me in a panic. I began to babble on, "I'm sorry Robin. I went to think about everything and my train of thought drifted to my parents and it just made me so mad and when I heard the alarm I projected that anger onto those guys. I'm sorry for making such a mess."

I tried to get up when Robin tried to reply but my entire body screamed at me. I wasn't hurt, was I? "What's wrong with me?"

He looked behind him at the startled Titans. "Cyborg! Is she okay?"

Cy approached me and scanned over my body and an incredibly worried expression crossed his features. "She has absolutely no nutrients in her body. No food or sustenance keeping her alive, just her elements. She needs to eat to live, her powers won't do it anymore after the work out she just put them through."

My gaze began to falter, but I wanted to listen so Fire kept me awake. "Her body is getting really hot to the touch."

"The elements are trying to sustain her, because I think they love her. But she is a person and it won't work for long. Quick, Raven, teleport us back."

My eyes failed at that moment, but I kept consciousness. One of my hands were on Robin's back so with literally all the strength I had left, I gripped his costume for dear life.

I felt my hand go limp and darkness over come me as I heard him call out, "_Styx!"_

_In my dream, Kato was there, telling me that my life was going to look up and I was going to be happy one day. He promised me it, although I had never believed him. He kissed me that day. My beautiful, forbidden best friend kissed me, but all my life, emotion had been drained from my body so I didn't move. I just puckered my lips and kissed him back robotically. The next day, I left and two years on, I hadn't seen him since. He never came to find me, didn't even try to reach me through the elements. _

I awoke with a gasp, my eyes flinging straight open, not even bothering to gracefully flutter like in the movies. I sat up and looked at my body, tubes plugged into my veins and stickers from the monitors. It was cold in the room, but I didn't notice since I grew up in a winter wasteland. I was in only my underwear, and I wondered who undressed me. The memories of what happened flooded in my mind and I dropped my face into my hands as the image of me destroying an entire block of the city haunted me. I hated not being able to control my temper, but I had to admit that it felt good and that was the worst part.

My stomach growled abnormally loud and I swung my legs of the edge of the bed when the door opened and I could smell chocolate chip pancakes. I looked up to see Robin staring at me, holding a tray of delectable food.

He walked over to me steadily and put the tray down next to me. I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged on the bed and left a space for Robin where I motioned for him to sit and I dug into my food. His gaze followed every moment for five minutes until he spoke. "Promise me you won't throw this up. It almost killed you yesterday."

I nodded a mouthful of toast in my mouth. I swallowed and looked at him. There were goose bumps on his arm and he was slightly shaking, barely noticeable. "You're cold."

He chuckled. "How are you not freezing?"

I smiled gently and moved the tray so I could sit directly in front of him. Deciding the best way to keep him warm, I sat on his lap and my legs were on either side of his hips. "Styx, what are you-"

I shushed him and put my hands to his firm chest.

"_Fire can burn__  
__Fire can heal__  
__Fire can destroy__  
__Fire can create__  
__Fire is my friend__  
__Fire can kill__  
__Fire can save___

_Fire is here Fire is there__  
__Fire is not here Fire is not there__  
__Fire will burn forever__."_

I recited a poem I learnt as a child, which Fire always danced to when I spoke it. I could feel the warmth spread from my palms into Robin as his body heat became a toasty warm. I didn't just warm him up while he was in this room, but every time he was cold, Fire would come to his aid and keep him toasty. That poem held such power over Fire, so I only used it n special occasions.

"No you will never be cold again."

"What do you mean?" His hands were on my back and he was looking at me quizzically.

"I was taught that poem when I was very small, and that is what I was saying when the element very first came to me. Fire dances when it hears that poem and it willingly aids me with whatever I desire if I speak it. You have no special abilities except your training, so I figured you wouldn't be disadvantaged if you were frozen while your comrades battled."

I climbed off of him and went back to my meal, feeling warm myself. "Thank you, Styx."

I shook my head and spoke with a face full of pancake. "Don't thank me. I should thank you. You've all made me feel so welcome these past two days. More than anyone in my whole life."

"I can tell." I paused, a fork full of food an inch from my mouth.

"How can you tell?"

He looked at me sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "We could hear you scream, then the burst of blue light and obviously when you almost caused a Tidal Wave."

I blushed, returning to my food. As I continued, Robin rested his hand on my shoulder and I began to hum Happy by Never Shout Never.

When I finished, he was asleep. I pushed the tray away and sent Air to collect my phone from my room. When it carried it back, I took a photo of the sleeping hero. The click of the camera woke him and it took him a moment to understand what I did.

"Styx, give me the phone." I smirked and shook my head. I ran to the door and he got up trying to edge towards me like I was a wild animal. I turned and sprinted down the hallway, giggling as I went. I looked back and he was catching up to me so I began to fly, we entered the main room where all the Titans were and he chased me several times around while the others watched with grins on their faces before I flew back out and into my room when Robin finally caught me, tackling me onto my bed.

He had me pinned down, and if I wasn't flushed from the exercise, I would have been a deep scarlet red. A sudden thought came to me while this really attractive boy was lying in me. "Robin, have you ever told anyone your real name?"

He cocked his head to the side, his breathing slowing down. "No, never."

I conjured Air, shutting the door and turned on my stereo very loud. I sung to him briefly for a joke, "You spin me right round, baby, right round."

He laughed at me and that was all it took for me to reach up and pull his mask off. I was gazing into eyes a deeper blue than mine, they resembled the ocean on a tropical island, a crisp blue that makes people want to jump in. He had perfectly curved, black eyebrows and his entire facial structure was curved and chiseled.

I touched his face, feeling how soft his skin actually was. "What's your real name?"

"Ri-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. I gave him back his mask quickly and the door opened to reveal the rest of the Titans, Cyborg carrying a monitor.

"What's up guys?" I smiled as Starfire walked over and held onto my arm.

"We are here to check your insides, best friend Styx." She was grinning like she won the school spelling bee.

"Uhhhhh…"

"What she means is, that we have to check your vital signs to see if you're healthy." Cyborg corrected her and I understood that much better.

I sat on the bed while Cyborg set up the machine and stuck the needle in my arm. "Now, we need to put you to sleep for this so the Elements don't lash out at us."

I nodded as liquid flowed into me and eventually made me drowsy. I fell back onto the bed, Robin catching me as I fell into a deep sleep, where I once again dreamt of Kato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke with my breathing heavy and sweat on my brow. Curled up into my bed by myself, I sighed in relief. Obviously since I was still in my room, I was doing okay. I got up and moved to the window where I flung the curtains wide open.

The midday sun shone through, almost blinding me and I could feel the heat on my skin. A thought occurred to me and I seized the opportunity before winter could approach. I went and changed into a blue under-wire bikini, grabbed a towel and headed to the other Titans.

I found them on the couch all watching a movie. "You guys are all so lazy!"

They looked up to me and grinned when they realized my intentions. Beast Boy approached me and flung his arms around my waist. "Damn baby, you look good."

I smirked, "Always for you, BB."

He had a cocky smile on his face as he turned to Raven, "See, someone likes me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. I pushed him out of the room telling him to change along with the other Titans. I couldn't help but notice the glances Robin kept sneaking at me and I suppressed a giggle.

I ran out of the Tower and down to the beach and cursed when I realized that I had forgotten my stereo. I summed up Spirit to teleport it to me and when I did, the Titans were emerging. Just in time for the music to begin. Swagger by Bombs Away began to blast and I sang along, the Titans watching me amused as I sang and danced. "Alright we coming at ya, bounce!"

As I got into the song, I took a moment to appreciate seeing Robin and Beast Boy shirtless. And Starfire, my god, could she work a bikini.

Starfire flew over to me and started to dance with me, soon followed by the boys. I took BB's hands and danced with him, still singing. "Let me see your swagger, let me see your stance! Let me see you do something funky with your hands!"

When he wasn't paying attention, I shot a bunch of water at him from the ocean. I almost wet myself laughing, so I didn't realize Robin was sneaking behind me until I was flung over his shoulder. I clung onto his neck as he sprinted to the water holding me then leapt in so we both crashed into the cool refreshing liquid.

I opened my eyes underwater and smiled at the Boy Wonder grinning back at me. I had another brilliant idea when we resurfaced.

I moved away from the dripping boy and stood waist deep in the water. Blue orbs circled my hands and my eyes shone a luminous blue as I politely asked for the assistance of Water. Feeling the ocean move around my body, I knew that I had its permission, so I pictured waves rising up continuously on the beach.

I opened my eyes to see my wish had come true as tall waves were erupting from the water. I jumped on to the nearest one and surfed it with my feet all the way to shore. The Titans were watching mystified at my display. "You can't have a beach without waves!"

They all sprinted into the water, Starfire grabbing my arm and we had a fantastic time. I won the water fight, of course with my abilities, leaving Beast Boy soaking wet and scowling. I giggled and ran away, straight into Robin's chest. We played shoulder wars, where I was on Robin's back, feelings his muscles under my legs and we beat Star and Cyborg.

It had been a few hours and we were well and truly pruned from the salty water. I went back to my room and had a nice refreshing shower, washing my hair and shaving my legs. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had been slowly becoming a healthy weight, but I still had a long way to go. Deciding to be cheeky, I used water to freeze decoratively around my eyes in a similar way to Robin's mask and hiding my own identity.

It looked breathtaking the way the ice glittered and framed my eyes. _ I look like a superhero. _I giggled and ran to my wardrobe, digging out a design for a costume. I pulled out long white socks that reached my knees, short dark tights that hugged my butt and a white, long-sleeved leotard to go underneath my shorts. I also found an old dress-up cape. It was a medium blue that reached the small of my back and flared whenever I moved.

I wore my blue converse and tied up my hair, but I still felt like something was missing. At the bottom of my wardrobe, in a box, I found my old training whip. It was a mix of white and blue and I had perfected the technique by the time I was ten. Using my powers, I somehow sewed a hook on my tights to hang it off.

I twirled a few times and ran around my room, occasionally flying. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it to see Beast Boy ready to ask me a question, but paused at my dressed up appearance. "Cool! It suits you, Styx!"

I grinned and he grabbed my arm running down the hallway with me in tow. The rest of the Titans were staring up at the computer but froze when they took in my costume. "Best friend, Styx! You wish to be a hero?"

Starfire looked excited and I shyly nodded. "Well, you're going to need a team if you want to be a hero in this town."

I looked to Robin who also looked quite thrilled at the idea. Then he walked up to me and handed me a yellow communicator. I couldn't stop the face-tearing smile that came to me in that moment. I hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him, until the alarm went off. He let go and ran to the computer where an image of Red X flashed on the screen. He was terrorizing the city and we had to stop him. "Titans, GO!"

We all ran out the doors and I was smiling the whole way. The girls began to fly when we reached outside and Beast Boy became an eagle. Raven conjured a level for Robin and Cyborg to stand and we were off.

It only took us a minute or so to reach the source of trouble, and it wasn't hard to miss. There was destruction everywhere along with a bunch of red paint. "This isn't like X at all," Cyborg commented.

Robin's mask narrowed in anger. "He's still a criminal, and needs to be taken down, no matter the crime."

I was concerned about the emotions in his voice, but I was quickly distracted by an explosion in front of me, sending me backwards and hitting the pavement. I got on all fours, making sure I didn't throw up from the impact before looking to the Titans who were viciously battling the villain, Red X.

They were valiantly winning until he stepped back and swiped his hand across which sent a massive X flying at the Titans where it pinned them all against a nearby wall. I was the only one left. I could feel the rage always inside me and I used it to haul myself at Red X, tackling him to the ground. He pushed me off with no effort and looked at me, confusion on his face. "Well, well. A new Titan. What mighty your name be, beautiful?"

I paused then, I hadn't thought of that. But I was saved when Beast Boy called out, "Her name is Element!"

I grinned at the bad guy who pulled a staff similar to Robin's from his belt. "Interesting to see where you earned that title, gorgeous."

I rose off the ground, my hands and eyes radiating blue and I shouted at him, "Because I can influence the elements around you."

Using Air, I lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall, then shot fire at him, which he dodged easily. He tried to run but I unhooked my whip and caught his arm where I sent a shock of Spirit through him, electrocuting his mind. He collapsed to the ground, passed out.

I flew over to the Titans and tore off their imprisonment, being thanked by all of them. Our moment of victory was ruined by Beast Boy, "Uh, guys. Red X is gone."

My smile fell as I looked to the empty spot where he had been lying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Raven comforting me. "That was amazing, St- Element. He always slips away at the last moment. Drives Robin crazy."

I looked around and reporters with cameras were beginning to run at us from all angles. I was about to fly away when Starfire stopped me. "Friend, the City of Jump need to know who their new hero is."

I gulped, nervous as the first journalist approached me. "Excuse me, Miss. But what is your Superhero name? What can you do? How long have you known the Teen Titans?"

I was taken aback from the bombardment until I could finally speak, knowing the team would be behind me the whole way. "Uh, my name is Element and I can influence Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Spirit. I've only known the Titans for a few days, but they're already my best friends."

They went to ask more questions but Robin stepped in front of me. "That's enough for now; she's had a big day and needs rest."

I hadn't thought about it, but when Robin mentioned rest, I instantly felt like passing out. I was exhausted. My eyes became droopy and he noticed, because he scooped me up in his arms heading towards where Raven had her platform waiting. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "Quick, her mask is melting."

I awoke in my room, still in my newly created costume but wrapped up in my overly fluffy blanket. The lights were off which made my space look darky and creepy. I got up, wiping crust from my eyes and went to the bathroom where I relieved myself dutifully. I got out of my costume and put on my pale blue jeans and white hoodie, wanting a day out.

I scooped up my wallet and phone, heading out and down the hallway. Not knowing who I was going to bring, I just let my feet take me wherever and I ended up at Robin's door. I didn't bother to knock so I burst in and found a sleeping little hero on the bed. Grinning, I jumped on top of him and sung to wake him up. He rolled over and opened his eyes. I still couldn't handle how beautiful he actually was.

"Good morning sleepy head!" He rolled onto his stomach, so I began to massage his bare back muscles to suck up to him.

"What do you want, Styx?" He was muffled by the pillow, but I understood.

"Let's go out today! Me and you! _As civilians._" He turned to look at me, obviously contemplating my offer before sitting up, which ended up as me seated on his lap. _Oh god, he better have boxers on. _

I began to blush and he ruffled his messy hair. "Alright then, we'll go. But don't let the others know."

I nodded enthusiastically and let him get up and go to the bathroom. He was in his boxers, which I was semi-grateful for. He went for his gel and brush when I commanded Air to discard them from his grasp. He looked to me in confusion. "If we're going to be civilians, we have to look the part. People will recognize you."

He shook his head with a smile and went into his walk in wardrobe to find some everyday clothes. I twiddled my thumbs for a few moments while I waited and when he emerged, I couldn't contain my drool. He was wearing dark blue, low cut skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt that complimented his muscle tone well. "Very nice Mr. Robin!"

"Call me Dick." His eyes were staring into mine and I couldn't help the shiver up my spine.

"Why Dick?" He sighed and pulled me up from the bed.

Still holding my hands, he explained, "My identity is Richard Grayson. Everyone calls me Dick for short."

I beamed at him, knowing that he just told me one of his darkest secrets. I pulled him towards the door, almost skipping with delight. I went to go left to the main entrance but Dick tugged on my hand to go the other way. "We have to avoid the others, remember? We'll go to the garage and use that exit."

I followed him discreetly downstairs until we were in a room that resembled a large basement but full of vehicles. He opened the large doors and we emerged to where the beach was. Knowing we would be caught if we used obvious transport across the water, I conjured Air to lift me off the ground. With a cheeky thought, Air swirled around Dick and lifted him up with me. I took his hand and we flew to the city, laughing as we went. We landed in an alley so people wouldn't see us and we walked out to the busy streets of Jump City on a Sunday morning.

My gazed wandered up the road to where I saw some local Sunday Markets. I squealed and Dick laced his fingers with mine before pulling me towards the shops.

There were so many different kinds of stalls, groceries, toys, clothes, books and then we found a Teen Titans stall. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at the little stall. Although, I was very shocked to find "Element" items. They only heard of me last night! How is this possible? I looked at every little thing, from the Raven cutlery to the Cyborg bedspread. Eventually, I came across a teddy bear wearing a Robin costume. I pointed out something random in the distance to Dick so he didn't look when I purchased the toy.

I clutched the soft bear to my chest and he turned around, his blue gaze falling to the brown bear in my arms. He smirked at me, "So, you're a Robin fan."

I grinned and Dick took my hand as we continued to wander through the streets. Lunch time came around quicker than I thought so by then, our tummies were grumbling louder than thunder.

We made our way around searching for a decent place for lunch and eventually came across a quaint coffee shop on a street corner. We chose a table outside next to the small garden outside the window. Dick was looking through a menu as I gazed at the dying, brown flowers. Using Earth, I brought them back to their bright colorful light. He laughed at my cheeky action and I blushed, returning to my menu.

"You better eat something big and greasy or there's going to be big trouble, Styx." Dick was looking at me very seriously and I crumpled under his worried gaze before looking back to the list.

"Yes, but fast food is not an equivalent to a healthy meal. If anything, bad food will make it worse. If I'm going to build up my health, may as well do it right and avoid diabetes." I glanced up to see him nod, accepting my reasoning.

Eventually I chose a chicken burger because it was big enough to satisfy Dick and healthy enough for me to enjoy. He decided on Cabonara pasta which my mouth watered at. We ate quickly and we left after only being there for an hour.

We sat on the sidewalk earning strange glances from passersby. One of the civilians on the other side of the road caught my attention. He had short wispy white hair and light grey eyes. I gasped and hauled Dick to his feet. I ignored his pestering me at where we were heading until I found a Cinema to hide in. We walked up to the ticket counter and looked at the list.

"Do you have anything in mind to watch, Styx?" Dick was smirking at me while I looked for a movie. Despicable Me 2 was beginning in ten minutes so I instantly bought tickets.

"I've been excited to see this movie for awhile now and we haven't got any more plans for the day." I lied effortlessly still terrified of the man I saw outside.

We watched the movie in silence apart from the common giggle and I completely forgot about the figure outside, enjoying myself once more.

We were about three quarters through the movie when I felt Dick's warm hand entwine itself with mine. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks and I knew he was watching.

The movie ended and we decided it was time to return back to Titan Tower. In a dark alley, I opened up a teleport with the power of Spirit and we stepped through, appearing in Robin's room. I looked up to the recently grown boy. "Do I have to go back to calling you Robin now?"

He chuckled. "Unless we are alone together, you have to call me Robin."

I grinned and he leant down to kiss my cheek. The blush that adorned me went crimson as I turned and left the room. It had been such a perfect day, nothing could ever ruin it. Except the alarm that was ringing in my ears. I had probably two minutes to change into costume and get to the screen. So, using Spirit, I teleported to my room where my costume was waiting.

I changed quickly, also tossing my Robin bear onto the bed. As I ran towards the other Titans, I was concentrating on my mask trying to get Ice to form the exact same as before. It wasn't difficult; the element knew what to do.

I arrived at the same time as Robin, who was already dressed with his hair pushed back and his mask on. However, every time I looked at him, I could see the gorgeous blue eyed boy who spent the day with me. The other Titans emerged almost immediately, Beast Boy huffing and puffing behind, obviously tired.

The screen showed an image of Kitten, a girl I had been told who had taken Robin to a prom otherwise her father Killer Moth would have destroyed the city. The Titans have some strange enemies but she just takes the cake. According to the footage, she had convinced her late boyfriend Fang to break into jewelry stores all over the City. They were onto their third store before we got the alert.

There was no hesitation as Raven opened up a portal for us to travel through. Star, Raven and I flew through as the boys ran with us. In a blink of an eye, I was in Jump City's CBD staring at a boy with a spider for a head. There was also Kitten standing proudly covered in diamonds. She looked at us before her gaze locked onto Robin. "Oh Roby-poo! You came! Don't I look so beautiful?"

I landed on the ground, with my arms crossed. "Not the word I would use."

She bared her teeth at me and I couldn't help the grin on my face. The Titans set off after Fang assuming I could handle Kitten on my own. I had no problem with that, even hoping to have some fun with her. "Who the hell are you, you white haired bitch?"

I clutched my chest in fake sadness. "That hurt my feelings Kitten! I am Element, the new addition to the Teen Titans. Now, I believe that you should be returning those jewels now. Someone much better looking should have them anyway."

I reached out towards her, using Spirit to conjure the diamonds away and reappear at my side. Kitten was infuriated deciding she was going to fight me. She leapt onto me and I swatted her away easily as if she were a fly. She kept trying to throw punches at me, but I easily dodged them, releasing my whip into my hand at the same time.

I went to retaliate but as I went to hit, I noticed a boy my age watching from the street corner. _No…_ He was standing there, in a black trench coat and jeans, watching me with an almost desperate expression. His silvery white hair was tousled messily on his head, his grey eyes filled with sadness and longing. My body paralyzed, watching him like I was dreaming. He had certainly grown over the last couple of years, really maturing as I noticed his high cheek bone and firm jaw line.

My hesitation was my undoing. I hadn't realized that Kitten had been trained to fight after the prom incident until she punched me in the gut, winding me. I was about to keel over onto the ground but she kneed me in the face, causing me to go sprawling on my back. The audible scream that erupted from my throat at the impact was thankfully loud enough for the Titans to hear. Lifting my hand weakly, I tried to stop the blood gushing out of my nose but to no avail. I moaned and winced at my bruised body.

I could hear Kitten scream and run away along with the sound of Star's bolts hitting the pavement. Arms went to move under me and I began to cry at the agony. Briefly I heard Robin call out to Cyborg. "Why is she so injured when it shouldn't damage her this much?"

I barely opened my eyes to assess what was happening around me. "She's still incredibly unhealthy so she can't take much damage at all. However, she only needs to rest this time."

Looking over to where I saw Kato on the corner. He was still there, but he went to walk away. I didn't know what came over me, but with all my energy I screamed, "_Kato!"_

Then I descended for the hundredth time into darkness.

**Guys, please let me know what you think of this story! I personally think it's really shitty but it's fun to write. More reviews = more chapters!**

**Oh, and any Ouran High School Host Club fans out there, check out This Is My Last Resort :3 It is definitely not what you expect, trust me. There is sex, murder, heartbreak and love at every turn. You don't even have to be a fan of OHSHC to like it!  
Please just have a look guys. Much obliged x**


End file.
